Some architectural coverings include a motor assembly to control, for example, extension or retraction of the fabric or other shading material via a roller tube. The motor assembly may be operatively coupled to a power source via one or more cables. Some architectural coverings include a head rail having end caps for housing the roller tube and the motor assembly between the end caps.
In some architectural coverings, the power source may be positioned in different positions relative to the head rail and, thus, the end caps. Some such architectural coverings are pre-assembled with the cable(s) for coupling the motor assembly to the power source routed in a first configuration relative to a power source positioned in a first position with respect to the head rail. Manipulating the cable(s) to couple with a power source positioned in a different position than the first position can involve extensive disassembly of the architectural covering to access the cable(s) and can result in user interference with the shading material as the user attempt to access the cable(s). Some architectural coverings may require different end caps to accommodate different configurations of the cable(s).
The figures are not necessarily to scale. Instead, to clarify multiple layers and regions, the thickness of the layers may be enlarged in the drawings. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.